Cherries and Chocolate
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza lives with her mother. All Erza's life she was raised by her mother, Eileen. For Eileen she does everything she can to keep her daughter safe no matter what. Warning for abuse!
1. Intro

Erza Belserion was a 17 year old girl that had just finished her junior year of high school. She was an honor student and always scored the best in her classes. She lived with her mother, Eileen Belserion. Her mother was a teacher which helped Erza a lot in her studies. Erza didn't have a father in her life but she knew not to ask her mother about it. In fact the first and only time Erza asked if she had a father only led to her feeling guilty because her mother told her that she did have a father but he wasn't the loving type. As time went on Erza saw her mother stomach only to see a scar and her mother told her that her father gave it to her when Erza was born.

Growing up Erza picked up very quickly that her mother was very protective of her. Erza understood, it was mainly because her mother grew up abused and when she fell in love, or thought she did the person abused her as well. Erza wondered sometimes if her mother ever blamed her for anything so when she asked her mother Eileen held her close telling her that she never blamed her for anything and that she was the best thing in her life.

Erza knew that her mother was afraid of men for past reasons and ever since Erza was born Eileen never tried to love again. A more clear way to put it was that she was afraid of men but she was more afraid to love.

Not once had Erza mentioned to her mother about someone from school having a crush on her. Erza would handle it at school calmly but would never bring it up to her mother when she got home.

It was summer time now and Erza and her mother were both at the table having dinner. As they ate Erza noticed that her mother was looking at mail but she saw that her mother seemed to be interested so she asked.

"What's that, Mother?"

Eileen was still looking at the letter.

"This letter is a job offer for a high rated high school academy."

"So are you going to accept the job?"

Eileen looked at Erza then looked back at the letter.

"If I do accept this job then we would have to move."

She opened the letter up more and blinked.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"The school provides housing for the staff."

Erza smiled.

"Well that's a good start."

Eileen looked at her daughter.

"Erza."

"Yes Mom?"

"This is going to be your last year of high school, are you sure you want to move?"

Erza nodded then Eileen put the letter down.

"Alright I will call them in the morning."

Erza smiled and they went on with dinner.

When they were done eating they got ready for bed. Erza of course went to her mother's room and climbed into her bed. Eileen didn't mind, in fact she was happy.

She was happy to know that her daughter would climb into her bed without problems. As they were in bed together Eileen embraced her daughter and Erza snuggled into her mother's arms. As they laid like that erza looked at her mother's stomach.

Underneath the gown that her mother was wearing was a scar. Erza looked up at her mother who was sleeping then she looked back at where the scar was and wrapped her arm around her mother's waist.

'Mother, you don't have to be afraid, not anymore.'

She rested her head on her mother's shoulder then went to sleep.

A week later Eileen and Erza had moved out of their home and were moving into their new home.

The house that they were moving into was a two story house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. One bed room was on the bottom and the other bedrooms were on the second floor. Erza liked the house and led her mother throughout the house.

"This is great, Mom."

If there was anything Eileen loved seeing, it was her daughter smiling. Erza's smile always comforted her no matter what was going on.

Erza hugged her mother and Eileen returned the embrace. As they hugged each other Eileen leaned closer and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll go meet the director of the academy."

Erza nodded.

"Alright, I'll start unpacking."

Eileen hugged her daughter one more time then went out to their car and drove to the academy.

When Eileen arrived to the academy she went to meet with the director who was pleased to see her and gave her a tour of the school.

As Eileen was getting the tour she was very happy for the job but had a little bit of concern to hearing that the school would be taking class trips. She knew she had to put herself on the side for Erza to learn so maybe she could accept that.

When the tour was over she went back home only to find Erza still unpacking.

Erza saw her and ran to her hugging her.

"Hey Mom, how was it?"

Eileen smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I got the job and I start on the next school year."

Erza smiled brightly and her mother hugged her tightly.

"We're starting a new life, Mom."

"Yes. Yes we are."

They both finished unpacking, had dinner then got ready for bed. Erza climbed into her mother's bed and snuggled up to her mother. Eileen smiled as she wrapped an arm around Erza and held her close. They soon fell asleep after that.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter of Cherries and Chocolate! I hope that you liked the story and I will update soon!**


	2. Accident

A few months later after they moved Erza was in the Honor ranks again. Some people had tried to become friends with her but she kept her distance from them. She would see her mother from time to time and would watch from a short distance a male teacher who would try to ask her out but her mother would kindly decline.

One day at the table after having dinner Erza looked at her mother who was looking at the mail.

"Erza, you should look at these."

Erza accepted some of the mail from her mother and began to read through them.

They were flyers of the high ranked universities.

"What do you think, Erza?"

"I don't know. All I know is that these schools are highly known for their ranks in being doctors but mostly surgeons."

Eileen nodded then she smiled.

"Well look over them and tell me which one you want to attend."

Erza looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Erza smiled then hugged her mother and ran up to her room to look over the high ranked universities.

Later on that night Erza woke up and went to her mother's room. She was a little concerned that her mother wasn't in there then she left tot eh living room only to find her mother sitting on the couch drinking red wine.

Rarely, very rarely Eileen would drink. She did her best not to give into drinking mainly because she had a daughter to raise and she didn't want her daughter to watch her drink her problems away. It pained her to even drink but she would only a couple glasses on a blue moon. She could never imagine her drinking to the point she would get drunk and beat her daughter.

That never happened. Not once had Eileen put a harming hand on Erza. She knew the pain of it all to well because that's what she received from both her parents and her ex. Eileen used her free hand to feel her scar that she had. The scar may not be hurting her physically but it hurt her mentally. Just the memory of how she got that scar scared her.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Eileen looks to her side and saw Erza coming to her.

"I was just thinking, it's nothing."

Erza just took a seat on the couch next her mother who took another sip of her red wine. As they sat there in silence Erza thought about what the male teacher at her school had asked to her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes Erza?"

"I was wondering, how come you turned Mr. Serena down?"

Eileen put her glass down then looked at the floor.

"No reason. I just didn't want to go out with him."

Erza blinked.

"He asked you out?"

"Yes but I declined."

Erza nodded then lowered her head as well.

"Mom, did you ever feel that you can be in a relationship again?"

Erza knew she was hitting a hard subject but it was the only way that her mother would tell her.

"I can't, Erza."

"Why not? Surely there's a reason for yo-"

"I'm afraid to!"

Erza blinked at how her mother said that. Eileen then brought her daughter close to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to love anyone else. I'm afraid to love again because this time you'll be a part of it and I don't want you to be harmed."

Erza's eyes softened then she wrapped her arms around her mother as well.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's okay."

They stay like that and sleep on the couch.

Another week went by and Eileen was approached by Mr. Serena. Any other woman would have found him charming but for Eileen she just wanted to focus on her job and on her daughter.

"Ms. Belserion, I wanted to ask if you would like to get lunch with me today."

"No thank you."

He had a slight frown.

"You can't keep saying 'no' forever."

He came closer to her and Eileen took a step back. It was just them and they didn't have a class for the next hour.

When Mr. Serena was too close for Eileen's comfort he noticed her tensing up. He was confused but then he leaned in.

"You're so beautiful. I was trying to get to know you better but you wouldn't let me."

He then stepped closer and smiled when he felt his chest against her breasts.

He was about to kiss her cheek but stopped when she heard her mumble.

"Please….stop…."

He just looked at her then he smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you."

Before he could have another chance to touch her Eileen had grabbed the closest thing from her desk, which was a stapler and slammed it on Mr. Serena's head causing him to back off just enough for her to get away.

Mr. Serena without thinking had tackled her down only for Eileen to hit her head in a corner. It knocked her out and Mr. Serena was in a small state of panic as he tried to wake her up.

'Oh no!'

He then used the class phone to call the nurse and the nurse told him to bring her to the nurse's office.

With Erza she had an uneasy feeling but she knew she she had to focus in her class.

When class was over Erza went to look for her mother but was confused when she saw that her mother wasn't in the classroom. She blinked in confusion but turned around when she saw another male staff coming to her.

"Mr. Neinhart."

"Hello, Erza."

"Is my mother here?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she went home early."

Erza nodded then left to head home.

When she got home Erza went straight to her mother's room only to see her mother in bed sleeping. Erza wondered what was wrong so she went to the bed and climbed into it and Eileen opened her eyes.

"Hey Erza."

"Hey, Mom."

Erza laid in the bed and Eileen caressed her cheek and Erza spoke.

"Are you feeling alright?'

"I'm alright, I had a small accident at work that's all."

Erza blinked.

"What happened?"

"I had a concussion but I will be alright."

Erza nodded then snuggled up to her mother and Eileen wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Erza?"

"Yes Mom?"

"If there was any place in the world you could be, where would you go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere is fine as long as you're with me."

Eileen smiled then Erza looked at her.

"What about you?"

"Same answer but have you heard of the Ruby Sphere Hotel?"

Erza shook her head.

"Nope, where is it?"

"It's a large fancy hotel that's located in the mountains. One side looks like a mansion and the other side looks like a castle that holds the tallest tower. Do you want to go there someday?"

Erza smiled as she nodded.

"Yes."

Eileen smiled then rubbed her daughter's head.

They stayed in the bed like that and didn't bother with dinner. Erza and Eileen just loved being in each other's arms whenever they slept.

 **AN: There is chapter 2! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. Hotel

The next day after Eileen dropped Erza off at the school she went to the Director's office.

When she got there Eileen and the Director, Zeref were meeting.

"What did the doctor say?"

Eileen looked at him.

"The doctor told me that I have Lamington's disease."

Zeref's eyes widen then he sat back in his chair.

"Does Erza know?'

"No."

Zeref nodded then pulled out a record.

"Honestly, I'm not supposed to do this."

"Do what?"

Invel, Zeref's right hand looked at her.

"In our academy anytime a student becomes an orphan we give them a quarter of the semester to find a sponsor. If they can't find anyone then we transfer them to the next academy."

Eileen was in shock.

"So what are you going to do with Erza? She's in the Honor ranks of this academy and always has been in the past."

Invel adjusted his glasses.

"Yes she is but this academy holds records of stable students."

Zeref looked at Eileen.

"I'm extended her time by double. For now she only has you and if she were to find out now she won't be focused on anything else."

He then handed her a check.

"During her time I will allow her to stay in the staff housing."

Eileen nodded then stood up to leave.

"Eileen."

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Take the rest of the semester off and if you plan on taking Erza with you then you may. I will excuse her from all her exams and classes."

Eileen nodded then left.

She went out to her car and drove to the bank. She couldn't look at Erza, not yet.

When Eileen got to the bank she took out all over her savings and bonds then went home. When she got there she went online to see if there were any rooms for the Ruby Sphere Hotel. She booked a room for two weeks which covered for Christmas and New Year's. After that she got plane tickets to get a ride to the hotel but one that would be returning.

When she was done she began packing until she saw that it was time to pick Erza up from the academy.

As they were on their way back home Erza wondered if something was up so she looked at her mother.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

Eileen glanced at her daughter then smiled as she looked back at the road.

"There's something for you in the glove compartment."

Erza looked at her mother and got what was inside. When she saw it her eyes opened in shock.

"Plane tickets? For what? Where are we going?"

"To the Ruby Sphere Hotel."

Erza's eyes went into extreme excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yep. We leave in two days."

When they got home Erza wasted no time as she tackle hugged her mother to the floor. Eileen smiled at her daughter and hugged her back.

Go ahead and pack up."

"Alright."

 **Two days later**

Eileen and Erza were on the plane riding in first class. The ride was fun then they arrived at their stop which was a taxi place to the hotel. When Eileen saw the line she didn't like how long it was so then she and Erza took a helicopter to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel both of them were amazed at the sight of the hotel. It was the sight for a rich family there were angel statues in the ceiling and white flowers on both sides of the grand stair case.

Eileen checked in and Erza's eyes widened as she gently tugged her mother sleeve.

"Mom, look."

Eileen looked at her daughter then turned to see who her daughter was looking at.

Standing at the top of the stair case were two men.

The one of the left was a tall and slim man. He had dark tanned skin and a mane of black hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a three piece black suit and black gloves. He wore black leather shoes and had dark green eyes.

The other man was also tall and slender. He wore a black suit as well but he wore a tailed black coat. He had dark tanned skin and his hair was put into cornrow braids that hung to his lower back. He wore leather black boots and white gloves.

Eileen looked at her daughter.

"I don't get it."

Erza looked at her mother.

"That's the Severin Brothers. The one on the left is the Mr. Rhonith and the other is his younger brother Mr. Nyxiah."

Eileen looked at her daughter then the lady behind the desk smiled at her.

"We are very pleased that they come to our hotel every year at this time."

After getting checked in Eileen and Erza headed to their room.

When they got to their room Eileen and Erza wasted no time to plop onto their shared king size bed.

"So relaxing."

"indeed."

Just then Erza smiled in a sneaky way as she climbed on top of her mother and began to tickle her. Eileen flipped them over and tickled her daughter back.

When they were done with their tickle war Erza looked at her mother.

"What should we do first, Mom?"

Eileen looked out the window then spotted a clothing store.

"Let's go shopping."

They both got their room keys then left out of their room.

 **Elsewhere in the hotel**

Rhonith and his brother Nyxiah were both at the bar having a drink.

Between the two Nyxiah looked meaner because he always had an expression on his face that looked like he would kill anyone at any moment. His brother on the other hand just had a frown then Nyxiah spoke.

"What do you think so far, brother?"

That was another thing, they both had accents.

"I don't know but I thought it was my imagination earlier."

"About the two women that had scarlet hair."

"Oui."

"Who knows, we just might see them again."

"I hope so."

 **AN: There is chapter 3! Sorry if I made it kind of rushing but I will put more detail in the future chapters! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Dinner

After shopping Eileen and Erza went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. They decided to wear formal dresses then went to the Grand Dining Hall of the hotel.

When they got there Erza noticed a few people starting at them. Some of the people were men and they were looking at her and her mother up and down. Eileen noticed as well but she did her best to ignore it as she and Erza were led to a wall booth.

The waiter came to their table and spoke.

"Bonjour, may I take your order or would you like to look at the menu?"

Erza looked at her mother who was looking at the menu.

"Everything looks and sounds amazing will the menu be the same tomorrow?"

"No, Madame. The chef never creates the same menu twice."

"In that case we'll have them all tonight."

The waiter's eyes widen.

"All?"

Erza smiled.

"Yes, sir."

The man left to place their orders.

 **In the kitchen**

Nyxiah was in charge for the being since had wanted to make a new menu but had been stressed when people had to be very picky.

"They know damn well that I run this kitchen and create menus naturally and yet they think I can make miracles!"

He saw the new waiter coming and they spoke in French.

"Who's this request for?"

"Two women that aren't from here."

"Is that so?"

Nyxiah looked at the note and he blinked.

"They want all of the meals from tonight's menu?"

"yes."

"I like these women, they are women right?"

"Yes."

"I will make their meals myself."

Minutes later the man returned with all of their orders with two bottles of red wine.

Watching from another booth in a far corner was a surprised Rhonith. He was sitting with other members of high class.

"Those two must know about their diets."

"I wonder where the food will go."

Rhonith didn't say anything as he just looked at them. To be honest he wasn't interested in how much food they were going to have for dinner, he was taking interest in their hair. Mostly Eileen's hair because of how long it was.

"Stuart."

A man in a black suit went to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Who are they?"

"The one with the longer hair is Madame Eileen and with her, is her daughter Erza. They are visiting for the holidays and the New Years."

"I see."

Just then one of the guests at his table smirked.

"She's so sexy. I wonder if I could get her to be with me for a night."

Another guest looked at him.

"Playboy."

Rhonith ignored them then his eyes narrowed a little when he saw his brother coming out and going to Eileen and Erza's table.

Eileen and Erza were surprised to see Nyxiah who approached their table.

"Bonjour, Bella's."

Erza smiled at him then looked at her mother.

"Mom, it's Chef Nyxiah."

Nyxiah took a seat next to Erza.

"It was a surprise to me that someone would order everything."

Eileen smiled nervously at him.

"Of course, why not try all when we can."

Nyxiah smiled and was about to say something but then he looked up to see Rhonith coming to the table.

"Nyxiah."

Nyxiah gave a nod then looked at Erza.

"I must go, hopefully I will be able to cook for you again."

Erza blushed and Rhonith looked at his brother.

"You don't have to go. I was coming to talk to this beautiful woman."

Erza smiled when she saw Rhonith looking at her mother who seemed to be a little nervous. As they were at the table having dinner Eileen nearly flinched when she felt Rhonith gently taking a strand of her hair. Erza and Nyxiah saw that and Erza watched silently hoping for her mother not to become scared.

Rhonith looked at the strand of hair in his hand then let her hair go as he closed his eyes.

"My apologies, it was rude of me to touch your hair without asking you first. I couldn't help it, I have never seen such beautiful hair in my life."

"It's alright."

Just then Erza saw a few workers moving the tables to make room for what looked like ballroom dancing.

"What's going on?"

Nyxiah looked at Erza.

"Tonight was A new world in India so they will be playing Indian music for this evening. Would you like to dance?"

Erza looked at her mother who still seemed uneasy at the moment.

"No thank you. We must get to our room."

Rhonith looked at her.

"Allow us to escort you."

"It's fine."

Erza and her mother got out of there leaving the two brothers in confusion.

When they got to their room Erza went to her mother.

"Mom?"

Eileen looked at her and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Erza."

"No it's fine. I wasn't going to dance anyway."

They both got out of their dresses and got ready for bed. Erza climbed into the bed with her mother and they looked at what fun things they could do.

"There's a ski resort nearby, let's do that tomorrow."

Eileen nodded then held her daughter close to her.

"Well at least you got to meet one of your favorite world chefs."

Erza giggled.

"Yes I did."

"What do you want to be when you get older, Erza?"

"I want to be a chef and a clothes designer. There are more things I want to be but for now I'm still thinking about them."

Eileen smiled then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"You can be what you want, as long as you put your mind to it and it makes you happy."

"Thanks, Mom."

 **In the Penthouse of the hotel**

Rhonith was walking out of his room then he saw Nyxiah writing something that seemed to be another menu.

"Nyxiah, did I do something wrong?"

His brother looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Did Ms. Eileen look nervous to you when I felt her hair?"

Nyxiah thought back about that then nodded.

"Yes. She did look scared and I kind of sensed that her daughter was nervous for her mother. Maybe you should ask before you touch anything of hers again."

"I will."

Rhonith went back into his room and stood in front of the mirror. He took his shirt off to look at his torso. He was very ripped but he had a scar on his chest then placed a hand on it.

'Could it be?'

Nyxiah on the other hand was making a soup menu since it was going to be freezing for the next two days. He then frowned slightly as he thought of how Eileen acted then he shook his head.

'For that moment I thought I saw my brother in that state again.'

For the rest of the night it was peaceful.

 **AN: alright there is another chapter completed and I will update soon!**


	5. Emotions

The next day Erza and Eileen were getting skiing lessons.

"This is so amazing."

"Yes it is."

The instructor smiled at them.

"Alright ladies, when it comes to skiing, you must keep you knees bent. That way you can keep your balance when you go."

Eileen watched as the instructor gave Erza a slight push but they both watched as Erza began sliding down the mountain then screaming was heard.

"MOM!"

Eileen went after her daughter and they both were skiing out of control.

 **At the bottom of the mountain**

Rhonith was sitting down at a table that he and his brother sat up. Nyxiah was making soup and would and inhale the aroma before moaning in pleasure.

"Perfect."

He looked at Rhonith.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking about that lady, Eileen."

His brother gave a nod then they both heard screaming and looked behind them to see Erza, Eileen and another rich guest fall into the snow. Rhonith and Nyxiah rushed to help the two ladies up then they looked at the rich guest that had been caught in their ski ride.

The guest had stood up and frowned at Erza.

"You're the one in trouble now."

Eileen had her daughter behind her.

"It was her first time. It was an accident."

Rhonith and Nyxiah just watched then the man smirked.

"Are you taking the blame for her? You girls aren't from here so allow me to share the punishment with you. In this place if a girl woman were to break the rules she is to be beaten either by her husband or by the one caught in her mess."

He took his glove off and approached them. Before he could lay a hand on them Rhonith had grabbed his hand and the man looked at him.

"She must be punished."

"You are not going to hit a lady in my sight."

"She's not your wife-"

"I don't care."

Nyxiah was glaring at the man.

"If you ever come near this lady or her daughter we want you to keep these words in mind."

The man took a step back.

"And what would that be?"

"We have no problem going back to prison."

That scared the man so bad that he ran away. Eileen and Erza looked at Nyxiah and Rhonith.

"Thank you."

Rhonith nodded then Nyxiah went to the pot of soup.

Rhonith seemed to still be upset then spoke.

"I really hate guys like him who call themselves men. Hitting a woman doesn't make you a man by any means."

Eileen and Erza just watched then Rhonith went on.

"Some of the guys in the world you want to beat some sense into them. I don't care what the problem is; you don't put your hands on a woman unless you are embracing them. It's already bad enough that women are afraid to love and it's because of that reason. In fact there are some real men in the world that die for a woman that is hurting. They know that she is faithful but thanks to the person she was with broke her so much that she can't even bring herself to love again."

Erza looked at her mother who was just silent then they heard Nyxiah talk.

"It goes both ways. There are women afraid of men and there are men afraid of women. Depending who you are with there is a chance you might run into one of them. But I swear, if I see a guy lay a hand on a woman I will not hold back in wanting to kill him. Who cares what the law says to hit a woman, you dare put a hand on a woman, I will kill you. You know why? I just don't GIVE A FUCK!"

A pause then Nyxiah looked at Eileen and Erza and softly spoke.

"Would you ladies like some soup? It's chicken with dumplings and cream?"

Erza looked at her mother then looked at him.

"Yes please."

They both joined the Severin brothers for lunch and as they were eating Eileen was thinking about what Rhonith had said. She nearly flinched when she saw a spoon of soup in front of her mouth. She looked over to see that Rhonith was holding the spoon of soup.

"You should eat it before it gets cold."

She took the bite and Erza smiled as she watched. She looked at Nyxiah who was next his brother eating the soup. Rhonith then looked at his brother.

"So what's the theme for tonight?"

Nyxiah swallowed then spoke.

"Night in Italy. As for music it will be Salsa with a hint of Tango."

Rhonith nodded then erza looked at her mother who was still quiet.

"How's the soup, Mom?"

Her mother looked at her.

"The soup is amazing."

After having soup Erza looked at them.

"Thank you for the soup."

With that she and her mother left to get to the hotel.

When they got there Eileen and erza went to the Spa treatments to get a massage. As they were both getting massages Erza looked at her mother with concern.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

Her mother looked at her.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What Mr. Rhonith said."

Erza understood then she saw her mother put her face down.

'Mother, what's wrong?'

Eileen on the other hand just thought to herself.

'It's a good thing they were both there. Did Mr. Rhonith mean what he said?'

 **At the Penthouse**

"Rhonith, will you just talk to her already? I can clearly see that you're interested in her."

Rhonith looked at him.

"I don't know, I noticed how quiet she was when we were having soup. If I try to rush things with her, it's clear that she'll reject me."

"She already heard how you feel about what a bad guy is and what you're willing to do in a case like that."

"You're right, I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good, and I'll ask the musicians to play something that everyone could dance to."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! As for the law part I know it was a real law in the past but I'm not sure if it is one today somewhere. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will update hopefully next Monday!**


	6. Invitations

That evening when it was time to head to dinner Erza looked at her mother with some concern.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Eileen smiled, a weak one at her daughter.

"I'm fine."

They went to the door and to their surprise Rhonith was standing there.

"Mr. Rhonith, what a surprise."

Rhonith gave a nervous smile.

"I came to escort you ladies to the Grand Diner. My brother and I have made reservations."

Eileen blinked and Erza smiled.

"Thank you, we are so honored."

With that Rhonith gave his arm to both of them and they made their way to the Grand hall.

As they were walking Rhonith couldn't help but look at Eileen's dress.

It hugged her figure and was from her neck to her calves. She also wore black heels and earrings.

To Rhonith the dress was beautiful and perfect on her. He was even happier to see that the dress didn't have a slit and didn't have a part of her breasts showing. To be honest he hated that type of style in dresses.

When they arrived to their table it was on the fortieth floor with a view of the city. Erza was amazed and Nyxiah arrived with the food.

"Greetings, Ladies. You both look amazing."

"Thank you. Dinner was then served and they all enjoyed themselves. After dinner music began to play and Rhonith looked at Eileen and extended a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Eileen was a little nervous but she wanted to talk to him, she then nodded as she accepted his hand. Erza almost let out a gasp but smiled when she saw her mother agree to Rhonith's request. She then looked to see that Nyxiah had stood up and smiled at her.

"Shall we?'

Erza smiled then they stood up and began to dance together.

The music that was playing was a slow pace of tango and waltz. To Eileen it was very relaxing then without thinking she leaned her head onto Rhonith's shoulder and closed her eyes. Rhonith siled to himself then whispered for only Eileen to hear.

"Sorry, I only dance tango and salsa."

She opened her eyes.

"So do I. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Severin, I-"

"Rhonith."

"Pardon?"

"Just Rhonith."

"I'm Eileen."

"Pleasure."

"I was wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"It's about what you said earlier, did you mean it?"

"About willing to kill a man if he harms a woman?"

"No, about some women being faithful but they're afraid to love again because of how the past relationship was."

"Yes."

He stopped dancing then looked at her.

"Would you like to talk?"

"No, I don't want to worry my daughter."

Rhonith glanced to see his brother dancing with Erza. They seemed to be in a world of their own then he looked at Eileen.

"Alright, if you want to talk, here."

Eileen felt him put something in her hand then they went back to dancing.

"I sensed that you nervous about something so anytime you want to talk, I'm all ears."

She nodded then leaned her head back into his chest. Rhonith was holding one of her hands while his other hand went to her mid back. He figured that she wasn't comfortable enough with his hand on her lower back so he wanted to play it safe. But goodness, it sure did feel nice to have her head on his chest and he smelled her scent. He blushed when he guessed that her scent was cherries.

"You smell so sweet like cherries."

Eileen smiled.

"And you smell like milk chocolate."

Eileen closed her eyes and used her free hand to rest on Rhonith's chest.

'So warm.'

As for Erza and Nyxiah they were dancing as well.

"Erza?"

"Yes, Mr. Severin?"

He looked at her.

"Just Nyxiah. I'm not as old as I look?"

She blinked and he smiled.

"Believe it or not, I'm in my mid 20's. So in a way you're my peer."

"I'm a minor."

"Hmmm, okay then."

"Thank you for earlier. I haven't seen my mother so scared like that."

He blinked at her.

"has that happened before?"

Erza looked away.

"As far as I know my mother has always been afraid of men. She grew up abused so when she thought she found love it wasn't the case, at all."

Nyxiah looked at Eileen and Rhonith then looked back at Erza.

"Well, knowing my brother he seems to like your mother a lot so far. To be honest, this is the first time I ever seen him like this. At peace, dancing with a woman."

"Is he afraid of women?"

"Yes but that was before prison. I'll share that story with you another time."

"So if you're in your mid 20's how old is your brother?"

"Early 30's."

Erza nodded then she glanced at her mother.

'She looks so peaceful.'

After dinner and dancing they took Eileen and Erza to their room. When they got there Erza looked at Nyxiah.

"Thank you, I enjoyed myself tonight."

"You're welcome."

Rhonith smiled at Eileen.

"See you again tomorrow?'

Eileen smiled at him.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded then took her hand into his and kissed it gently. Eileen blushed while Erza and Nyxiah just stared at her.

"Goodnight ladies."

With that they left then Erza looked at her mother who sat on the bed.

"Mom? What's the connection I'm seeing between you and Mr. Severin?"

Eileen looked at her daughter.

"Hopefully a good one."

Erza smiled then sat next to her mother.

"You're really giving him a chance, Mom?"

Eileen lowered her head.

"I can't stay scared forever."

Erza smiled then hugged her mother.

"I'm proud of you, Mom."

Eileen smiled at her daughter then she looked to see what it was that Rhonith handed her.

It was a phone. She figured that it was to stay in touch with him if she ever wanted to talk to him.

That night as Erza slept Eileen thought about Rhonith's words then she got the phone out and sent a message. After sending the message she smiled and went to sleep.

 **Penthouse**

Nyxiah was sleeping in his room and Rhonith was still up. He was just wondering if there was a chance that Eileen would accept his offer. He then blinked when he heard his phone vibrate and looked at it. He smiled when he saw that it was a message from Eileen.

 _Hello, sorry for waiting this long to message you. I want to be able to talk freely again but I know that it will take time. If you're still willing, I'll meet you at the lobby of the hotel at 9:30. Just you and me. Erza told me that she was going to go back to the ski resort._

 _P.S. Thank you_

Rhonith smiled softly then layed on his bed and closed his eyes.

'Yes.'

 **AN: Hello! I finished packing early and I don't have to leave until morning so I just began typing away! I hope that you all liked the chapter! NOW I can say that I will post the next chapter on Monday! Until then!**


	7. Casinos

The next morning Eileen was at the lobby and Erza had went back to the ski resort.

'Maybe this isn't a good idea. I should just head back.'

She turned around only to bump into Rhonith who had just arrived.

"Good morning, Miss Eileen."

She stepped back to put some space between them.

"Good morning."

"Shall we?"

He gave his arm and she accepted it. They both left the lobby to the dining hall to have breakfast.

After breakfast they both headed out of the hotel to take a walk together.

"So Eileen, you and Erza are just here for the holidays?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to Erza to enjoy herself in a different country."

He smiled at her.

"Is this your first time out of the country you lived in?"

"Yes it is."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's beautiful."

They got to a bridge and looked at the water beneath them. As they looked at the water Rhonith couldn't help but smile at Eileen. He stepped back and went behind her. Eileen on the other hand was too busy watching the water and she nearly flinched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Rhonith had wrapped his arms around her shoulders so his arms rested on top of her breast. She brought a hand up but lowered it when she picked up that his embrace wasn't a threat, it was rather gentle.

"Rhonith?"

Rhonith let her go then looked away.

"Sorry."

She looked at him then Rhonith got an idea.

"Let's go to the casino."

Eileen nodded then they both headed to the casino that was next to the hotel.

As they were there Eileen and Rhonith were placing their bets together. Rhonith noticed that Eileen would bet large amounts of her money but she told him that it was fine so he went with it.

"So what number are you bettering for?"

"17 red."

"Alright then."

Two rounds later Eileen had won the bet then Rhonith looked at her.

"Eileen, are you really going to bet on the same number the third time."

"Yes I am."

The game was played again and Eileen won the bet. When they were done Eileen went to cash her winning money. After doing so They headed back to the hotel. They went into the bar to have a drink.

As they were having a drink Rhonith wondered why Eileen had betted on the same number on that game so then he looked at her.

"Eileen?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How come you betted on the same number three times like that?"

"I like red but as for the number it was Erza's birthday…and his death day."

She said that last part in a mumble but Rhonith barely heard it.

"Her father?"

Eileen looked back at her drink.

"No, her grandfather."

Rhonith noticed the sadness in her voice then Eileen looked at him.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

She nodded then took a sip of her red wine.

"So you had Erza while you were still in high school?"

"Yes."

He saw her touch her stomach on the left side then Eileen stood up.

"I must go."

He just looked at her.

"Eileen, you can't stand up straight."

"I'll be fine."

She went on but then Rhonith walked her out of the bar and took her to the elevator. As they were in there he saw that Eileen was really tired that she was leaning on the wall.

'May as well take her to my place.'

He pushed the button for the penthouse then he looked at Eileen who was unable to keep her eyes open and that really concerned him.

"Eileen, are you alright?"

Eileen went limp and landed against him. Rhonith was really concerned then he placed a hand on her shoulder while the other hand was on her head.

"Eileen?"

"Er….za…"

Rhonith brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck then he picked her up bridal style. And carried her into his penthouse.

When he got inside Nyxiah was in there.

"Bro, is something wrong?"

"Eileen's tired. She was starting to fall asleep at the bar."

Nyxiah went to him.

"Lay her down real quick."

Rhonith did so and Nyxiah leaned over and smelled Eileen face then frowned.

"You two went for a drink last, right?"

"Yes."

"Whoever served you put some sort of sleeping drug into her drink."

Rhonith just looked at Eileen then he gave a charming smile.

"Nyxiah, will you come with me to the bar. I believe the bastard is still there."

Nyxiah nodded then Rhonith carried Eileen to his bed and put her under the covers.

They both left the penthouse and went to the bar. When they got there they went to the bartender who smiled at Rhonith.

"Hello Sir, how was her body? I know that when she wakes up she won't know what happened to her."

RHonith just looked at him.

"So it was you who put that drug in her drink."

"Of course, I was doing you a favor. I saw how you were looking at her, can't say I blame you. Those breasts of her were so tempting to grab."

Nyxiah had looked around and saw that there was no one to stop them then he went to the door and locked it. Both of them glared at the bartender and Rhonith spoke.

"Your job isn't going to be the only thing you're losing tonight."

With that being said the beatings began and muffled screams were barely heard.

When Rhonith and Nyxiah were both back at the penthouse both were watching Eileen as she slept.

"Nyxiah, will you stay with Erza tonight? I'm sure that she's worried about her mother."

He nodded but had a slight frown on his face when he saw Rhonith about to climb into the bed with Eileen.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"You might want to sleep on the couch. She may be warming up to you but if she were to wake up and see you in the same bed she's going to be worried."

Rhonith paused.

"Good point."

They both left out of the room and Nyxiah left to Erza's room.

When he got there he saw that Erza was still awake but she was lying in bed.

"Erza, is something wrong?"

Erza got off the bed and ran to him.

"Where is my mother? It's almost Midnight."

"She's fine. She's with my brother. Sorry for making you worried."

She looked at him and he rubbed her head.

"My brother has her with him. She was tired and he didn't want to pat her down to find her key so he took her to our room."

Erza nodded then Nyxiah put her to bed.

"Until your mother comes back I will stay here. Don't want you being alone now."

Erza smiled then then had a slight frown when she noticed a little bit of blood on his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this? Even us kitchen pro's still cut ourselves. I'm just glad it was a small knife instead of a cleaver."

Erza giggled then she was fast asleep while Nyxiah fell asleep on the chair.

 **AN: FINALLY! Another chapter completed! So sorry for the long wait but I'm back now!**


	8. Warmth

The next morning Eileen woke up and frowned when she sat up in the bed she was in.

"Where am I? This isn't my room."

Just then she looked around but her head shot forward when she saw the door open and Rhonith come into the room.

"Eileen, you up?"

When Eileen saw him he was shirtless and that instantly triggered her fear. She looked down only to see that she was still in her clothes that she wore yesterday then she got out of the bed.

'Erza!'

"I must go."

She tried to run past him but he stopped her.

"Eileen, wait."

"Let me go, I have to get to Erza."

"Erza's fine. She's with my brother."

He had her to sit on the bed then he went to his closet to get a shirt on. He honestly didn't mean to be shirtless but it was either Eileen saw him shirtless or saw the blood on his shirt from the night before.

"What happened to me last night?"

"We went for a drink but you were very tired to the point you fell asleep in the elevator. I didn't want to pat you down to look for your key, and I didn't have Erza's number on me so I brought you to my room."

Eileen looked at him then looked at the floor.

"Thank you."

Rhonith nodded then he stood up.

"Would you like to change clothes?"

Eileen looked away.

"Yes."

He nodded then went to his closet and gets something for her to wear. After that he left the room so that she could change. When she was done changing Rhonith came back into the room but frowned slightly when he saw Eileen's stomach. She was looking in a mirror and he saw what looked like a scar. Eileen went to him but was stopped and gently pushed onto the bed.

Eileen blinked and looked at him.

"Rhonith?"

Rhonith lifted her shirt only to see her scar then he thought back on the night before at the bar how she had touched her stomach.

"How did you get this scar?"

Eileen just looked at him then looked away.

"I had an emergency C section when Erza was born."

He nodded then placed a hand on the scar, tracing it with his fingers. He had felt Eileen tense up then he brought his head down to her scar. Eileen looked at him then blinked when she saw him kiss her scar. After he did that he looked at her with sincere eyes then made his way up to her. He lowered his head to kiss her but she turned her head only for Rhonith to kiss her cheek. He then began to kiss her neck and Eileen winced at the feeling. He was being rough, he was being very gently. Though she was afraid she wanted to relax to his touch. She brought a hand up to his shoulder then spoke.

"Rhonith…."

"Hmm?"

"I can't do this."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Alright."

He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm pretty sure that Nyxiah and Erza are awake."

Eileen nodded then they both got off the bed and left to Eileen's room.

When they got there they both saw Erza and Nyxiah playing a card game. They both looked at the two and Nyxiah smirked when he saw that Rhonith was holding Eileen's hand. Erza had noticed it too and smiled as she ran to hug her mother. Eileen held her daughter close to her then all four of them were inside. Erza and Nyxiah went on with their game and Erza smiled at Nyxiah.

"So what do you plan after the game?"

"Loser of the game has to buy a useful present for the winner."

"You're on."

Eileen looked at Rhonith who was just looking at the two then spoke.

"Clearly my brother likes your daughter but not in a dating way."

Eileen nodded then she felt Rhonith place his hand over hers and looked down.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just like touching you."

She then stood up and went to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. She tensed up when she felt Rhonith wrap his arms around her from behind like he did on the bridge. Eileen just stood there then she felt him bury his face into her neck. She then felt him kissing her neck again and blushed.

Nyxiah blinked then Erza looked over and her eyes widened when she saw her mother standing still, allowing a man that clearly likes her and was letting him hug her.

'Mom…'

Eileen on the other hand closed her eyes then she felt him let her go. She inwardly frowned and looked at him. Rhonith saw the look on her face. To him it was a facial expression that told him that she didn't want him to let go and that she wanted him to hold her. His eyes softened then came back and wrapped his arms around her, this time around her stomach.

Erza and Nyxiah were both surprised to see that then Erza looked at Nyxiah.

"I win."

Nyxiah looked at her then looked at the cards on the floor only to see that it was true.

"Fine. I'll get you the present in a couple of days."

Erza smiled then all four of them had had chocolate together. As they were enjoying each other's company Erza and Nyxiah noticed how Rhoniith was looking at Eileen then Nyxiah looked at his brother.

"Shall we go to the diner or just order out?"

Rhonith looked t him.

"What's the theme for tonight?"

"Night in Spain."

"Diner."

They all left to the Dining hall of the hotel and had dinner. When they were done eating salsa music began to play. Rhonith looked at Eileen and smiled.

"May I have this dance?"

Eileen smiled at him then they both went to the dance floor. Erza and Nyxiah watched in amazement as Eileen and Rhonith were dancing in step to the Salsa music.

They were in step together and looked like they were enjoying themselves. Everyone else in the Diner watched and cheered as they were dancing together. Rhonith threw Eileen into the air and caught her as he spun her around his body. He then held her close and they were back in step.

When the music was done Rhonith had dipped Eileen and was still holding her as everyone cheered for them.

He smiled as he spoke for only her to hear.

"Eileen, may we be together? Forever?"

Eileen's smile turned into a slight surprise then she looked away.

"I don't know."

He stood them both up then they left out of the Diner.

They went to her door and Eileen looked at him.

"Thank you for everything, I really enjoyed myself."

Rhonith smiled then he leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Later on that night Erza and her mother were lying in bed together and Erza smiled at her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Mr. Rhonith dating?"

Eileen smiled as she looked away.

"I do like him, he's such a gentleman."

Erza smiled even bigger.

"Are you going to kiss him before you leave?"

Eileen blinked then looked away as she thought to herself.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Erza smiled then went to sleep. Eileen on the other hand looked at her daughter and her expression turned into a sad one as she leaned over to her daughter and kissed her on the temple of her head.

"I love you, Erza."

She then got out a paper and began to write something. As she was writing it she had tears streaming down her face then she finished the note and went to sleep.

'I'm so sorry Erza.'

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Secrets

The next day Rhonith was with Erza and Nyxiah at the casino and the same exact thing happened to Erza. She betted on the same number and color three times. He then left to look for Eileen and only to enter into Eileen and Erza's room. Erza had given him her key since she had won so much cash and she didn't want to carry it everywhere so he offered to take it all to her room.

While he was in there he spotted a note and Eileen's phone. He wondered why she left it there knowing that Erza might call her so then he picked the note up and sat on the bed then began to read.

 _Hello,_

 _If anyone is reading this, that means my sickness has run its course. My daughter Erza doesn't know and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. When my time is over please give my daughter everything. It pains me to know that she's going to be alone soon._

 _I wish to be cremated I already lived my life in a box, I don't wish to be buried in one._

 _P.S. Erza, I love you don't ever forget that! Stay strong!_

Rhonith was in a state of shock as he lowered the note.

"She was sick this whole time?"

He then thought about what he had asked her while they were dancing and understood why she didn't say yes right away. He folded the note and put it into his pocket. He whipped out his phone and began texting Eileen on the phone he gave her.

 **Eileen?**

 _Rhonith? Is something wrong?_

 **Where are you?**

 **Eileen?**

 _I'm at the cemetery_

 **Alright, I'm coming**

With that he took off out of the room and rushed out of the hotel to the cemetery that was across the bridge where he first hugged Eileen.

'It's not true! It can't be true!'

When he arrived to the cemetery it wasn't long before he spotted long scarlet hair. He rushed to the bench that Eileen was sitting on and she looked at him.

"Rhonith?"

Rhonith sat on the bench next to her then he brought anarm around her and pulled her close to him not daring to let her go.

"Rhonith, what is it?"

He let her go and pulled the note out. Eileen looked away with a sad expression.

"Does Erza know?"

"No. I saw it."

Eileen looked at him then Rhonith lowered the note down.

"Eileen, please talk to me. What happened? I want to know everything."

"…."

"So far all I know about you is that you had Erza while you were still in high school and that you have a huge fear of men."

Eileen lowered her head but Rhonith leaned in closer then she looked at him.

"I will tell you everything but can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah. For safety, we'll go to my penthouse."

They left the cemetery and back to the hotel. When they got there they went to the penthouse and sat on the love seat. Rhonith had red wine for them both then he sat with her. Eileen was nervous but she had already agreed to share her life story with him.

"Before I start, will you inform your brother that we're here."

Rhonith nodded and sent his brother a message.

 **(At the casino)**

Nyxiah and Erza were both walking out of the casino to the dance floor. As they were there Nyxiah looked at his phone only to see a message from his brother.

 **I have Eileen with me, keep Erza busy until I tell you otherwise.**

Nyxiah raised a brow but then he looked at Erza who was coming to him with cake. He smiled and accepted a slice.

'Whatever it is Rhonith, please don't get angry.'

 **(At the penthouse)**

Eileen couldn't look at Rhonith as they sat on the couch but she began to talk.

"To start off how I became afraid of men was from my childhood. I grew up under an abusive father. In the start he only beat my mother then after my 10th birthday he began beating me and talking down to me saying that he never wanted me. Not long after that my mother fell sick and didn't survive. I did my best just to please my father by doing everything he said women were supposed to do, such as cooking and cleaning. I never said anything to anyone out of fear of what would happen so I just went only like that until I was in my third year of high school."

Rhonith just looked at her then Eileen went on.

"Because of how my father was to my mother and me that's where my fear began of men. As for the love I didn't know how to love anyone but one day I met someone and he was nice to me. It was my first time talking to anyone but in the start I had declined but then it got to the point he followed me home and would visit my home at night. I thought I was living in a fairy tale of some sort so I allowed him to get close to me but I refused to sleep with him. At first he didn't harm me but rather his friends told me that he worshipped me."

Eileen stopped and hugged herself as she recalled everything and began to tremble in her seat. Rhonith looked at her. He told her in the past that if she wanted to talk that he was all ears for her.

"Eileen…."

"One day he became angry at me just because I didn't want to sleep with him then he…."

She tightened her grip on her sleeve then went on.

"He raped me."

Rhonith's widened in shock then he reached out to Eileen only for Eileen to cling onto him.

"When I learned that I was pregnant with Erza I became scared but I decided to keep her and get out of that place. I saved up until I noticed that I began to show and at the time I was already of my father. I didn't want to know what he would do to me if he found out that I got pregnant so I ran away."

She looked up at him then lowered her head so that she could lean on his chest.

"That was the first time that I was on my own but soon I met someone else."

"Who?"

She smiled, but a sad one.

"Papa Rob. He was a farmer and he found me sleeping in his barn house while I was still running away from that nightmare."

Rhonith had calmed a little then brought a hand up and placed it on her back.

"He took you right into his home?"

Eileen closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes he did. At first I declined because I felt like I would be a burden. After all I was a pregnant teenager at the time and where I lived most of my life I was labeled as a whore. Papa Rob didn't see me like that. But I'll never forget him."

"Where is he now?"

Eileen got off him and looked away.

"He's dead."

Rhonith's eyes widened again.

"What?"

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! The next couple of chapter will be memories of how Erza came along into Eileen's life! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Gardening

**17 years ago**

There was an old man that was walking around his farm. He went to barn house but noticed quickly that something was off and he went on ahead to see what it was that made on of his horses act strange. His eyes widened with very little surprise when he saw a sleeping teenage girl. He went closer to her and noticed her stomach.

Concern taking into him and he turned to head back to his home. He got a spare room ready for her then left back to his barn house only to see that the girl was stirring. She blinked and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll leave right now."

"No child."

"Pardon?"

"You're tired and if you keep on like this your child will not survive."

Eileen looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay her, I'll just be a burden."

"No you won't, come. A child like yourself shouldn't even be alone in the open like this."

They both left back to the barn house and the old man led Eileen to the room he had ready for her.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. The clothes are on the bed. When you're done come down so that you can eat."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

She went ahead and began to get cleaned up.

After showering she got dressed in fresh clothes that fit her perfectly. She went back down stairs only to see the farmer at the table with food ready for them to eat.

"Have a hot meal."

Eileen nodded and joined him.

Words cannot describe how amazing the food was for Eileen. In fact it was the first meal she had in a couple of days since she had ran away from home and whatever money she had she used for food and for a room at any inn she could find.

"So child, what's your name?"

She looked at him.

"Eileen."

"I am Rob, I own this farm. May I ask why you were sleeping in the barn house?"

Eileen looked away.

"I ran away from home. For the past couple weeks I've been on the run. I did my best not to be seen by anyone out of fear of someone turning me in."

Rob nodded then smiled.

"if you like, you may stay here."

She looked at him.

"thank you but I can't. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's alright. I must tell you since you're still a minor they will turn you in no matter what your story is for running away. In walking the boarder is about a few days away from here on foot. The next place closest to my farm is the hospital."

Eileen lowered her head then looked at him.

"Mr. Rob?"

"Yes Eileen?"

"If you allow me to stay here, please allow me to work here as well."

Rob looked at her then nodded.

"Alright Eileen. You may but not the heavy labor."

"Thank you, Sir."

They went back to eating and Eileen had seconds since she had to eat for two now.

After breakfast Eileen cleared the table and washed the dishes. When she was done she went with Rob to go outside and see all the plants that was planting.

"What kind of farm is this?"

Rob smiled at her.

"It's a Wine country. All these grape vines you see are for the wines that are made here they are also shipped into wine bar."

"How is wine made?"

"Come, I'll teach you now."

They both went to another part of the farm.

"Here is the machine to juice the grapes of all flavors together. Once the grapes are juiced I pour them into bottles then I add the alcohol."

Eileen nodded then they went back to the grape vines and began picking the fruit to begin making wine.

A couple of months had went by since Eileen had moved in with Rob and she enjoyed her life at the wine farm. From time to time Rob would allow her to ride the horse and make grape pies.

One day Eileen was laying on the couch taking a nap since the baby had been moving in her womb. The feeling was new to her and to top it off it made her more tired.

She opened her eyes only to feel her head being picked up and placed on Rob's lap.

"You're fine, Eileen."

She nodded then relaxed to his touch as he rubbed her back. She then felt something drip on her then looked up to see that Rob had tears streaming down his face.

"Papa Rob, what's wrong?"

She sat up only to be hugged by him.

"You remind me of my late daughter. When I first saw you, I saw my daughter."

Eileen's eyes softened then Rob went on.

"She was going to be a mother as well."

"Was?"

"Yes, but one night on her way home, a drunk driver hit her car and she and her unborn child didn't survive. This Wine country was her idea and it was all I had left of her."

Eileen felt guilty for him then she felt him let her go. After doing that she saw him wipe his tears away before asking.

"What was she going to name her child?"

"Erza."

Eileen nodded then she saw Rob place a hand on her stomach.

"Please, look after your daughter and love her like you have always wanted to be loved."

"I will sir."

He rubbed her stomach and smiled when he felt a small bump.

The little girl is moving again."

"How can you tell if the baby will be a girl?"

"I just know."

Eileen smiled then layed her head back on his lap and fell asleep.

"Thank you Papa Rob."

"Anytime."

He rubbed her back and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed and I will update soon! Yes four chapters in one day! I am so proud of myself right now! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Erza

A couple more weeks had went by and Eileen would feel the baby move. Mostly she would feel the baby kick and when that first happened she wondered what that meant. Rob informed her that the more the baby moved it meant that the baby was healthy.

One day Eileen was upstairs sleeping but she was woken up by yelling.

"WHERE IS THAT PREGNANT WHORE AT?!"

Eileen went blank as she knew whose voice that was.

It was her father and to makes things worse he knows she's pregnant and has found her.

She quietly got out of the bed and silently made her way down the stairs. She heard Rob talking to her father in a calm voice.

"Your daughter isn't here."

"Don't fuck with me! A few people said they saw her with you and one of them mentioned that she was staying here."

"She isn't here at the moment."

"I will be back old man."

With that her father left and Rob closed the door.

Rob went to the living room to see Eileen at the foot of the stairs.

"Papa Rob…."

He went to her and hugged her.

"It's alright child. I won't let him take you or your daughter."

He rubbed her head then looked away.

"I will inform a friend of mine to pick you up. He will be here tonight to come get you."

She nodded then Rob let her go.

Rob left to his room and Eileen went back to her room to lay back down. As she laid on her side she had a hand on her stomach then her eyes softened when she felt her baby move again.

'It's alright, you won't have to worry about anything.'

With Rob he was writing something then he made a call to a friend of his.

"Yes. She's with child and the baby is due at any moment. Her father might return with his friends so you should bring back up with you. I'll meet you there."

With that the call was over and Rob looked over his not then put it into a bag. He went to check on Eileen only to see that she was awake but was laying on her side.

"Come Eileen."

She looked at him then got off the bed.

They both went outside and went to the truck. After getting into the truck something caught Eileen's eye.

There was another truck that was parked next to the grapes.

"Papa Rob."

Rob saw it then quickly started his truck . A chase was on and Rob quickly got on the phone.

"They're chasing us, you have to come now."

Eileen felt a sudden tightness in her stomach as she head her stomach.

Rob looked at her.

"Eileen?"

"It…hurts…"

"Do you feel wet?"

"Yes…."

"You're labor."

He slammed on the gas and Eileen held her stomach tighter.

As the chase went on Rob looked in his mirror only to see that Eileen's father had pulled out a gun and began shooting. Rob used his free hand to lower Eileen's head as bullets hit the truck.

Soon one of the tires were shot at and the trucked slammed into a tree.

The other truck stopped and Eileen's father went to the side that Eileen was on and pulled her out.

"Let me go!"

Her father slapped her and she fell to the ground, landing on her side. His glare deepened when he saw her stomach.

"So you spread your legs a boy, and got pregnant."

His friends came to them and one of them looked at Eileen then spoke.

"What are you planning?"

"Clearly I don't want that thing coming back to my house."

Eileen's eyes widen in fear.

"Father please, I beg of you. Don't hurt my child."

He pulled out a knife.

"What could you possibly know about raising a child, your own mother couldn't do that for you?! Like parent, like child. I'm doing you a favor by not having that mistake."

He looked at his friend who was just watching.

"Hold her down while I cut the thing out."

His friend just looked at him then spoke.

"No."

"What?"

"Dude, this is way too much for even me. Your only daughter is about to have a child, a new life. I may be a thug but I could never bring myself to harm a kid."

With that he slashed his friend who fell to the ground. Eileen tried to get away but her father pinned her down and was about to slash at her stomach only to be shot at his shoulder from behind. He looked behind him to see that Rob had gotten his shotgun and was reloading it.

"Get away from her!"

"You don't know when to quit, do you old man?!"

He shot Rob and Eileen screamed.

"Papa Rob!"

Her father turned back to her.

"Now, I'm going to cut that thing out and you're coming back with me!"

"No!"

Another shot was fired but this time it barely missed her father causing him to drop the knife to clamp his ears from the ringing. He was then tackled to the ground by someone else while someone else had ran to Eileen.

Eileen felt dizzy but she wasn't sure why but before passing out she heard voices.

"He dropped the knife on her stomach! We need to get her to the hospital now!"

'Papa Rob…..Erza…'

 **Hours later**

Eileen woke up and found herself in a hospital bed.

'What happened?'

Just then memories flooded in of her father threatening to kill her child and Rob being shot.

"Papa Rob."

She turned her head only to see the door open and an old man came in.

"Hello there child, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

Eileen tried to sit up but she was in too much pain then she looked at the man that was next to her.

"Who are you and what happened?"

The man took a seat.

"I am Makarov. Rob was a friend of mine who told me about you. He and I were going to meet here but then your father attacked both of you."

Eileen's eyes widen and Makarov went on.

"Right after you passed out from losing too much blood Rob rushed to you and was shot shielding you and your child. A friend of ours, Jura tackled your father while me and another friend rushed you to the hospital."

"You mean, Papa Rob is….dead…?"

"Yes."

Eileen had tears streaming down her face then Makarov stood uo and looked at her stomach.

"You were very lucky. The doctors were able to save you but they had to cut out your womb to save you."

Eileen looked away.

"So I was the only one?"

He looked at her and she went on.

"I hate it…..i hate being alo-"

A small baby cry was heard and Eileen's eyes widen as she turned her head only to see a crib where the baby cry was coming from."

Makarov went over to the crib and picked the crying baby up then spoke.

"It was a miracle that your baby moved when you went into labor, the knife just barely missed her."

He went to Eileen and laid the crying baby next to Eileen. Eileen brought a hand up and placed it on her daughter's head. The baby stopped crying and looked at her mother then Eileen smiled as she held her daughter to her.

"Oh Erza…."

Her daughter reached out and held onto her mother's face as she made cooing sounds.

Makarov smiled then spoke.

"I will have you and Erza stay with me until you're able to move again. When your fully recovered Rob has written something for you to have."

With that Makarov left the two alone in the room and Eileen smiled at her daughter and went to sleep.

 **AN: So intense! This chapter was hard to write but it is done! I will update soon, thank you for reading!**


	12. Promises

After sharing her life story with Rhonith, he was speechless and Eileen leaned on him.

"Ever since that day I always had Erza with me."

Rhonith looked at her then wrapped his arms around her for a strong embrace.

"All because of what that bastard did to you, that you grew up in fear. Only to harmed even more."

"I had Erza, and I have no regrets."

He buried his head into her shoulder.

"But still you didn't tell your daughter that you're sick."

"I can't bring myself to."

"Eileen?"

She looked at him and he looked at her dead in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Will you allow me to look after Erza as if she was my own daughter?"

Eileen blinked and Rhonith went on.

"I know that you're very protective of her and wouldn't want her with some random stranger but please?"

She looked away.

"I wasn't what I was going to do."

He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"The academy that Erza is in right now will kick her out if she doesn't find a sponsor after I'm gone."

Rhonith narrowed his brow then placed a hand on her cheek so that she was looking at him.

"I'm not asking to be her sponsor, I want to be her father."

Eileen was taken back then Rhonith came closer to her. She didn't push him away but her eyes widen when she felt his lips press against hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder while the other hand was on his chest. Eileen melted into the kiss then she felt Rhonith gently push her onto her back so that he was on top. After the kiss he looked at her.

"Please Eileen, whether it would be for only few day or 50 years, I want to be the one to hold you and cherish you."

Eileen nodded then Rhonith went back to kissing her.

 **With Erza and Nyxiah**

They both made it back to the hotel room and Erza saw her mother's purse out which concerned her a little so she put the purse away. She then saw a letter that was on the floor and picked it up.

'I wonder what this is?'

Nyxiah went to her and they both sat on the bed and Erza opened the letter.

"A letter from my grandfather, Grandpa Rob."

 _Eileen,_

 _I know that you want to get as far as you can from your father and now that you are going to be a mother I'm sure you will be an amazing mother for your daughter. I still believe that you will have a girl. When you and your daughter are safe again I hope you chase after your goal in becoming a teacher. I know you can do it and don't forget that your child will love you as much as you love her._

 _I wish you both the best._

 _Love,_

 _Papa Rob_

After reading that Erza had a small smile.

"Grandpa Rob really loved Mom."

Nyxiah looked at her.

"Where is he?"

Erza lowered her head with a sad expression on her face as she spoke.

"He died the night I was born. My mother told me that a bad man attacked them and killed Grandpa Rob."

Nyxiah nodded then he wrapped and arm around Erza's shoulders. Erza smiled then looked at him.

"Do you think my mother likes your brother, Nyxiah?"

Nyxiah smirked.

"Well, I don't know. As for Rhonith he was going to try a different approach but I told him that what he had planned would have been a bad idea."

"What was the plan.

"He was going to sneak into the massage room so that he could massage your mother but I told him that if he did that there was going to be a high chance of the police being called.

Erza sweat dropped.

"Wow."

Nyxiah looked at his phone then gave a slight frown.

"Erza come with me."

They both left the room and went to the penthouse of the hotel. When they got there Erza's eyes widen and so did Nyxiah's eyes when they both saw Eileen and Rhonith cuddled in bed together.

Erza went to the side of the bed that her mother was on and climbed right in. Eileen opened her eyes to see her daughter and opened her arms to allow her daughter to come to her. Erza snuggled up to her mother and Rhonith wrapped his arm around both of them. Nyxiah just looked at them then he smiled as he left to his room but stopped when Rhonith spoke.

"Nyxiah, get in."

His brother just looked at him but shrugged as he climbed right into the bed. After doing so they all fell asleep.

As they all laid on the large bed together Eileen looked at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

'I'm so sorry Erza, I want to tell you but I can't bring myself to tell you.'

She stroked Erza's cheek then she laid her head next to Erza's head, just like how she did when Erza was born.

'That night was the very first night I got to hold you.'

Eileen had tears form down her eyes then she held Erza tighter to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Eileen looked at her daughter only to see that her daughter was looking up at her then they embraced each other and were fast asleep.

Rhonith smiled to himself when heard the two talk to each other then he thought to himself.

'Nyxiah and I will take care of Erza, Eileen. She won't have to live in fear, I promise.'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	13. Gifts

The next morning Nyxiah woke up first and looked at the others who were still sleeping. He got out of bed then got ready for the day.

After he was done he left out of the room and went to the lobby. When he got there he went to the front desk and saw that there was a letter for Eileen. He picked it up and saw that it was from a doctor. His eyes widen then he looked away.

'Does Erza know about this?'

He went back to the penthouse and saw that Erza was still sleeping. He went to her side and picked her up. He wasn't sure why but he just enjoyed carrying Erza.

Shortly after he left Rhonith woke up.

He sat up on the bed then turned to see that Eileen was sleeping then he smiled softly as he leaned over to her.

He leaned in and kissed her. Eileen opened her eyes then Rhonith back off.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Handsome."

He smiled at her then came back for another kiss. As they were kissing Eileen could feel herself melting into the kiss then the kiss broke. She looked at him only to see him take his shirt off. Eileen blushed when she saw his ripped torso. True it wasn't the first time she saw him shirtless but then she spotted a couple scars on him. One where his heart was and the other at the right side of his stomach.

She sat up and Rhonith looked down at his scars.

"Oh, I got these scar when I was still in school."

She nodded then went closer to him. Rhonith was gently pushed onto his back and Eileen climbed on top of him. She had a leg on either side of his waist then she lowered her head and kissed his scar that was on his chest. Rhonith just looked at her.

"Eileen?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"You kissed my scar, remember?"

"You said that your scar was hurting you."

She stroked at his other scar.

"Aren't yours hurting as well?"

He just looked at her then sat up. He kissed her neck and was on top of her. Eileen brought a hand up to the back of his head to hold him in place.

"Please, don't stop."

"I don't plan to."

She soon felt him bring her legs up more and she felt something poking at her entrance which quickly made her a little concern as she left his head go.

"Rhonith, wait."

"Whaat's wrong?"

"No matter what, I can't have children."

"I know."

"Please be gentle."

He nodded.

"I will."

He went back to attacking her neck and he brought a hand up to her breast. Eileen tilted her head back from the pleasure she was getting then she felt something slide into her and she tightened her grip on Rhonith.

"Am I hurting you, Eileen?"

"A little but I'll be fine."

He nodded then gently began to thrust into her.

 **Elsewhere**

Erza was awake and had finished getting ready.

"Nyxiah, is something wrong?"

He handed her a bag.

"Here you go."

She accepted the bag then pulled out what was inside.

It was a black leather bra that had large spikes that covered the outside of the cups. Erza just looked at it then looked at him.

"There's more in the bag."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a steel made underwear then looked at Nyxiah who was smirking at her.

"Now put them on."

She just looked at them then went to the bathroom to change. After doing so Erza came out and showed him. Nyxiah blushed as he smiled in joy.

"My little Erza is wearing birth control protection. No boy is ever going to touch her. Promise you'll stay my little Erza forever?"

Erza just looked at him then at the special made undergarments.

"I guess it's okay but, how do I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, that's what the key is for."

Then put his jacket over her and zipped her up.

"Alright let's go back to the penthouse. Your mother and my brother should be up."

Erza nodded then they both went back to the penthouse.

 **Penthouse**

Eileen and Rhonith were both panting as they laid in the bed together.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that was amazing."

He smiled at her then leaned over.

"Shall we go another round?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure."

He leaned closer and they kissed.

As they were kissing the bedroom door opened.

"Rhonith, are you up ye-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nyxiah quickly covered Erza's eyes and he looked away. Rhonith and Eileen had broken the kiss and quickly covered themselves with the covers. Rhonith looked at his brother.

"I believe a simple knock would have been nice."

Nyxiah looked at him.

"My poor innocent Erza has been exposed to such an act, how dare you?!"

Eileen looked away.

"Well this is awkward."

Erzaspoke.

"We could go out."

Nyxiah nodded.

"Let's go, Erza. You need to get therapy."

They both left and Rhonith shook his head. He looked at Eileen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shall we?"

She nodded then they got ready for the day.

After so many years of being afraid of men and being afraid to love again, Eileen felt like a new person. She felt safe when Rhonith held her, she felt loved when he kissed her and most of all she felt at ease when she saw how gentle he was with her and her daughter. She was even more happy to see that Nyxiah was kind of like the older brother figure for Erza since he had Erza to ride on his back as they walked together. She tried to enjoy the moment, despite that soon she would be no more and that Erza was going to move in with Rhonith and Nyxiah.

Now that she thought about it she needed to tell Erza that she was going to live with them now but she wasn't sure how to tell her. Eileen looked at Rhonith who was next to her.

"Dear?"

He looked at her.

"yes Babe?"

"I need your help telling Erza."

They stopped walking and Rhonith looked at her.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That she'll be moving in with you after the New Years. She doesn't know that I only have a return flight for her, she thinks we're heading back home together."

Rhonith understood then held Eileen to him.

"I'll help you tell her."

"Thank you."

They went back to walking only to see that Erza was chasing after Nyxiah who had thrown a snowball at her.

 **AN: Alright another chapter is completed and I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Goodbye

When they got back to the hotel they all went to the penthouse and Erza sat on the couch with her mother hugging her. Eileen felt her daughter hug her and it only pained her more as she had force herself to tell her daughter horrible news.

"Erza."

Erza looked at her mother.

"Yes Mom?"

Eileen looked at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to be a senior in high school after the New Years. I know that you're going to do well, you always have. You made me proud and I couldn't be happier to have a daughter like you."

Erza noticed her mother's tears that were forming and it began to show concern.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

Eileen placed her hands on Erza's shoulders then spoke.

"After the New Year you're going to move in with Rhonith and Nyxiah."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here. Forever."

Erza shook her head.

"What do you mean? What's forever?"

Eileen held her daughter to her.

"I was sick this whole time. Before we came here I had an accident at work."

Erza held onto her mother.

"You mean the day you left early?"

"Yes. I hit my head and the doctor told me that a sickness was triggered. I wasn't sure how to tell you so I had us to come to this trip."

She pulled back to look at Erza only to see that Erza had tears streaming down her face.

"Mother please. Don't leave me alone. Please!"

Eileen held her daughter who sobbed in her embrace then Eileen had tear streaming down her face.

"it's going to be alright, Erza. You're not going to be alone. Rhonith and Nyxiah are going to be with you. They're going to take care of you when I'm gone."

"No, I want you to stay with me!"

Erza tightened her hold on her mother.

"I'll do anything, just please don't leave me alone!"

Eileen rubbed her daughter's head then smiled.

"It's going to be alright, Erza. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have one regret and that is that I couldn't finish watching you grow into a strong woman."

She pulled away and looked at her daughter who had tears pouring down her face. She felt helpless as she watched her only daughter weep before her. She couldn't blame her, it has always been just the two of them and now Erza was going to lose the only person that she had ever loved.

Eileen brought her daughter into a strong embrace then kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be alright. Continue being the strong and smart daughter you have always been."

Rhonith and Nyxiah both went to them and Rhonith pulled Erza into an Embrace but she wasn't going to have it. Eileen stood up and Erza wrapped her arms around her waist and had her face buried into her mother's stomach.

Nyxiah just looked at what was happening before him at the distraught daughter. He looked at his brother who had spoke.

"Come Erza."

Eileen looked at him.

"Rhonith, let her stay with me a little longer."

Rhonith nodded then he and Nyxiah both left to pack Erza's things.

As they were packing Erza's bags Nyxiah looked at Rhonith.

"Are you going to stay with Eileen?"

Rhonith lowered his head.

"I wanted to but she told me no. She told me that Erza was going to be the most broken of us all since all they ever had was each other. Eileen also told me who the bastard was that caused this."

Nyxiah looked at him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"After we get our new place, I'm going up to Erza's school and kill the guy who broke this family."

"Let me join you. I want to kill the guy that made my little sister cry like this."

"Sure thing."

That night Eileen and Erza were in bed together and Erza had snuggled to her motherand wrapped an arm around her waist. Eileen held her daughter close to her as well then she spoke.

"I remember when you were much younger and had your own room, you hated sleeping alone."

Erza looked up at her then Eileen stroked her daughter's cheek.

"At the time you said that you felt safe in my bed whenever I was there. Not only that but whenever I had to work late I would come home and you would be sleeping in my bed with one of my dresses next to you."

Erza blinked.

"I used to do that?"

"Yes you did. Not only would I find you sleeping in my room with a dress of mine out there were times that you cry in your sleep."

Eileen wiped a tear away from her daughter then tucked her daughter's head under her chin.

"I love so much, Erza."

"I love you too, Mom."

Two days later they were on top of the hotel for Erza to head back home. Rhonith and Nyxiah were both with them.

Erza held her mother tightly and Eileen wrapped her arms around her daughter one last time.

"Continue being the amazing daughter you are, Erza."

Erza looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I will. I promise I'll make you proud, no matter what."

Eileen smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Eileen looked at Rhonith and Nyxiah who came to them and Eileen spoke.

"Please look after her."

"We will."

Rhonith went to Eileen and embraced her. He then leaned closer and kissed her with passion. Erza wiped her tears away as she watched her new guardian kiss her mother. Erza was at least happy that her mother was able to love again then she felt Nyxiah grab her hand. After the kiss Eileen watched as Rhonith and Erza walked to the plane.

As they walked to the plane Erza looked at her mother one last time.

'Good bye, Mom. I love you.'

She got into the plane and so did Rhonith. Nyxiah went to Eileen and hugged her.

"Take care of your new little sister for me."

'I will."

With that he stuck something into her purse without her noticing then he left to the plane.

After that the plane left and Eileen went back to her room.

When she got there she sobbed.

 **AN: There is another completed! It was hard to write this chapter and I hope that you liked it. I will update soon!**


	15. Beatings

After returning home from the Ruby Sphere Hotel Erza was too distraught to do anything. She had been quiet and would from time to time sniff. Nyxiah and Rhonith would do this best to comfort her but they know that they can't do much.

From what Rhonith had learned it has always been Eileen and Erza. All Erza had for a loving family was Eileen and now that Eileen wasn't going to be around Erza was going to be lonely. True she still had Rhonith and Nyxiah but they both understood that it wasn't going to be easy for Erza.

When Erza got to her new home she laid on her bed and Rhonith walked into the room and his eyes softened in sadness when he saw Erza laying on the bed with one of her mother's dresses next to her. Rhonith went to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Erza…."

Erza looked at him.

"Rhonith…I miss her…."

He rubbed her head.

"I miss your mother as well."

"Did…..did you love my mother?"

Rhonith gave her a sad smile.

"Do you really have to ask me that? Of course I did. In fact I'm glad you and your mother came to the hotel the same time my brother and I did."

"Same here. I'm glad I got to see my mother love again."

Rhonith nodded.

"Believe me Erza, I wanted to marry your mother."

Just then Nyxiah walked into the room and laid on the bed behind Erza. Rhonith climbed into the bed as well but he made sure not to lay on top of the dress. Erza gave a weak smile as she looked at her mother's dress.

"Before we left, my mother told me that when I was younger I would always get one of her dresses and go to bed with one of them. She told me that I only did that if she had to work late. She also told me that I would always sleep in her bed whether she was in there or not."

Nyxiah looked at her.

"You must have really hated sleeping alone."

"I did. I always felt safe in her bed and with her."

Erza had tears forming in her eyes.

"I always thought….. we would….. be together forever."

Rhonith and Nyxiah both wrapped their arms around Erza who soon began to sob again until she fell asleep.

The next day Rhonith and Nyxiah woke up to see that Erza was still sleeping but they saw that she was hugging her mother's dress tightly in her arms.

Nyxiah looked at his brother.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to hunt the bastard that broke this family."

"Can I come?"

"I would say yeas but if Erza were to wake up and sees that she's alone she's going to be distraught even more."

"Good point."

After that Rhonith got ready for the day and left to the school that Erza was attending.

When he got there he saw there weren't any students around but he soon found the man that caused the whole event to happen.

Rhonith followed silently behind Mr. Serena who was walking to a far classroom and Rhonith was glad because no one would hear him screaming or anything.

When they got to the classroom Mr. Serena was nervous to see him.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?"

Rhonith looked at him then closed the door, locking it.

"The only thing I could ever thank you for is for fate to allow me to meet an amazing woman."

Mr. Serena just looked at him.

"Are you talking about Ms. Belserion? She's no longer working for this academy."

"I know, and right now allow me to show you my gratitude."

With that Rhonith slammed his fist into Mr. Serena's face and began pounding him even more. True a beating to the person that created this problem wasn't going to bring his lover back but it was better than just letting the man go.

 **At the house**

Nyxiah was still laying in the bed with a sleeping Erza then he heard a ding from his phone and checked to see that it was a message from his brother.

 **Found the guy and handled him**

 _ **Alright, I'll see you when you get home**_

 **Is Erza awake?**

 _ **No, still sleeping**_

 **Alright, on my way home**

Later on that night as Erza was sleeping Rhonith was rubbing her head and was thinking to himself.

'Erza, I really loved your mother. I wanted to stay with her but she told me that you were going to be hurting the most. Despite the reason behind her going to the hotel was to spend her last days with you. She did it the best she could without hurting you and she was scared.'

Nyxiah walked into the room and Rhonith looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I forgot a package so I had the hotel to send it to me. I will picking it up later on tonight."

"Alright."

Nyxiah nodded then left out of the room and went to his car.

Rhonith stayed in the room and held the sleeping Erza close to him.

'I promise, Eileen. I will never let any harm come to your daughter, no matter what.'

He closed his eyes and went to sleep after that.

 **AN: Hello! Sorry for not updated, I didn't know what to do for this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Packages

The next day Rhonith woke up to see a text message from his brother.

 _ **Left to get the package. I'll meet you and Erza at Erza's house so she could get settled in with us at noon.**_

Rhonith nodded to himself then he looked down to see a sleeping Erza who was still hugging her mother's dress to her as she slept.

Rhonith rubbed Erza's back then he looked away.

'It will be a lot for her to take in to get her thing but it has to be done.'

A couple hours later Erza and Rhonith were both on the road to get to Erza's former home. Rhonith can tell how broken she was then spoke.

"Take as much time as you need, Erza."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Rhonith mentally sighed to himself.

He wondered what his brother was really doing but knowing that his brother is always busy ordering things all the time it shouldn't be anything new to him.

When they arrived to the house Erza and Rhonith got out of the car and Rhonith looked at her.

"Go ahead inside. When you're ready let me know and I'll help you pack up."

Erza nodded then she went into the house.

Rhonith on the other hand waited outside at the car. He did debate on going inside with her but he knew that Erza was still grieving so then he looked to his left to see another car coming. It was his brother who arrived and got out of the car.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is Erza inside?"

"Yeah."

Rhonith noticed that his brother was smiling about something then asked.

"What are you happy about?"

"Erza's moving in with us."

"Yes but….."

"She's not going to be alone."

Rhonith looked at the house then back at his brother.

"I know but, her mother…"

Nyxiah smiled as he looked at the house.

 **Inside of the house**

Erza was walking around the house. Her eyes saddened when it downed on her that before they left to the hotel her mother was packing but she thought that it was only for the trip.

"How could I have known?"

She went to her mother's room since she knew that it was going to be the last time to see it.

When she got to her mother's room she turned on the light and saw that the room was neat. Erza had a small sad smile as she recalled her mother always being the tidy person then she went to her mother's bed and laid on it.

"Mommy…."

As she laid there she closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her face.

She soon heard footsteps and sat up wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry….I'm coming."

"No need to cry, baby."

Erza's head shot to her left only to be in complete shock to see her mother smiling at her.

Erza tackled her mother to the floor and began crying hard as she held onto her mother tightly as if her life depended on it.

From outside Rhonith and Nyxiah rushed into the house and Rhonith was also in shock to see Eileen.

"But how?"

Eileen held her daughter in her arms as Erza went on crying.

Nyxiah smiled.

"It's a long story but come on, let's go back to the house."

They all went back to the other house and when they got there Eileen held Erza to her since Erza had refused to let her go. Rhonith was still in shock then he looked at Nyxiah who was smiling away.

"You knew about this?"

"I sure did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was but I felt that it wasn't a good time to share."

Rhonith was pissed and roughly grabbed his brother by his collar.

"Tell me everything, Nyxiah!"

Nyxiah smiled at him.

"I found out at the day you and Eileen had 'fun' in bed together. I then made a copy and gave it to Eileen."

 **FLASHBACK at the end the trip**

After the plane took off Eileen had went back to her room and sobbed herself to sleep.

The next morning as she was in her room she thought about looking through her old pictures that she always had with her.

They were old pictures of her and Erza. Most of them were Erza when she was a little girl.

"That smile of hers always lit up the day for me."

Eileen smiled then she noticed a letter of some sort and opened it. The first line got her attention very quickly.

 _Dear Ms. Eileen Belserion,_

 _The Northeast Fiore Hospital greatly apologizes for a misunderstanding. The doctor who had did a test on you had tested you on the wrong machine. You DO NOT have Lamington's Disease._

 _Our Sincerest Apologies._

Eileen couldn't believe it as she had a hand over her mouth from the relief that filled her. She then went on reading only to see a note from Nyxiah.

 _P.S.: Sorry for not saying anything sooner but I didn't tell Rhonith or Erza. When you read this letter I want you to text me and I will be waiting for your message._

Words couldn't describe Eileen's joy as she picked up her phone and began texting Nyxiah who answered right away.

 _ **I see you have read the letter**_

 _Yes I did, thank you_

 _ **I will have a flight made for you in two days so I can pick you up**_

 _When you pick me up, will you help me surprise Erza?_

 _ **Got something in mind?**_

 _Yes. Have Rhonith to bring her to our house and I will wait for her in there_

 _ **Alright then perfect.**_

 _Nyxiah?_

 _ **Yes?**_

 _Thank you so much_

 _ **You're welcome**_

Two days later Nyxiah picked Eileen up from the airport and took her to the house so that she would have time to tidy her room to make it look like she never left and hide because she knew that Erza would go into her room.

 **Flashback end**

After sharing the story Rhonith and Erza were both clinging onto Eileen as she held them both close to her. Nyxiah smiled as he watched them. Rhonith then looked at Nyxiah.

"What about that doctor?"

"He quit his job when he learned what happened."

Rhonith nodded then looked at Eileen.

"Eileen?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

He was on one knee and was holding her hand.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Eileen had a hand over her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I do."

RHonith rose to his feet and kissed Eileen while Erza and Nyxiah watched happily.

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Sweets

After a couple of weeks Erza was back in school and her mother got her teaching job back at the high ranked academy. Of course during the time being everything was beyond perfect for them. For Erza she didn't have to worry about her mother being afraid of men because both of them knew that Rhonith and Nyxiah were always watching out for them. By watching out that meant if Erza forgot an assignment Nyxiah would sneak into the classroom and put it on her desk and sneak right back out. For Rhonith he would sneak into the school and would have a message for Eileen in the window saying that if any of the males of the school got too close to her or Erza then he was going to kill them on the spot.

One day Erza brought a boy named Jellal to the house to meet the family of course it didn't go so well because both Rhonith and Nyxiah had warned Jellal saying that if he so much was closer than three feet to Erza they were going to maim him and that the last person who got too close their body was never found.

That was the last time Erza had seen Jellal and asked her mother how she felt about that. Her mother told her that it was perfectly fine and that she was very lucky. Erza thought about her mother's words and thanked the two men for their threats towards Jellal.

After a couple more months Erza graduated from her class with the top quarter of her class then a couple weeks later Eileen and Rhonith got married.

Nyxiah knew that he was technically Erza's uncle but he didn't like that title so much so he told Erza to just call him big brother. Erza agreed to it while Rhonith and Eileen were dancing slowly together under the night sky saying their love songs that they would sing together.

When Eileen first heard Rhonith sing it was at their wedding and she couldn't stop crying because of the song he sang. The song he sang for her at their wedding was called You For Me. Eileen never knew that she would be crying so much and she was sure her daughter was crying as well.

She was glad that it was tears of joy and that she had found someone that she was able to love and for someone to love her just the same if not more.

"Rhonith?"

"Yes Eileen?"

"Let's go back inside and have a snack."

"I sense that you want chocolate?"

"Yes."

"What kind? Milk or Triple?"

She smiled then whispered.

"Neither. I was referring to you."

He picked her right up and smiled.

"I'll be your chocolate while you be my cherry tonight."

"Agreed."

They all lived happily ever after.

 **AN: Alright! Cherries and Chocolate is now finished! Thank you all for reading and for the support of the story!**


End file.
